Forever&Always
by xxJustBeingMexx
Summary: Forever&Always. Patricia and Eddie. Based on the song by Parachute...


**I was listening to this song and I just thought of Peddie :)**

_**Italics- song **_normal - story

**I don't own House of Anubis and this song is forever&Always by Parachute**

* * *

**Patricias POV**

_**She's sitting at the table, the hours get later**_  
_**He was supposed to be here**_  
_**She's sure he would have called**_  
_**She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway**_  
_**No one's said they've seen him**_  
_**Why, is something wrong?**_  
_**She looks back to the window**_  
_**Suddenly the phone rings**_  
_**A voice says something's happened**_  
_**That she should come right now**_  
_**Her mind goes to December**_  
_**She thinks of when he asked her**_  
_**He bent down on his knees first**_  
_**And he said**_

I was sat at the table waiting for my slime ball to come home, its our anniversary and he said he had a surprise but he should have been here

45 minutes ago. He should be here, he always calls. My mind races through all the bad things that could have happened. I text Joy and she

and Jerome haven't seen him. My mind going into panic overdrive...

Suddenly my phone rings breaking my thoughts.

"Is this Patricia Williamson?" says an unfamiliar concerned voice.

"yes, who is it" I croaked

"Nurse Delia, you should come to the hospital right now" she replied

I grabbed my keys and ran out the door, into my car and slammed down the accelerator.

My mind wondered back to December when he got down on one knee and said...

**_I want you forever, forever and always_**  
**_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_**  
**_We'll grow old together_**  
**_Forever and always_**

I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always

I would never tell anyone but its the sweetest thing Kruger ever did for me...

_**She pulls up to the entrance**_  
**_She walks right to the front desk_**  
**_They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_**  
**_They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_**  
**_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_**  
**_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_**  
**_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_**  
**_The house on the hillside, where they would stay_**

I pulled up outside the hospital and ran right up to the front desk, the staff lead me through about a million halls, like a never ending maze,

my heart pounding faster with every step. They tell me what happened but I can barely hear them. We get to a room. _Intensive care._

I try to keep a straight face, stop my tears from falling. I walk into the room and sit by his bedside, holding his hand a little to tight.

He gives my that arragont grin I love. We talk about our future, the kids were gonna have and our good life. The house on the hillside and our

time in Anubis house, memories we will never ever forget...

**_Stay there forever, forever and always_**  
**_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_**  
**_We'll grow old together, and always remember_**  
**_Whether rich or for poor or for better_**  
**_We'll still love each other, forever and always_**

Back in December he said,

Stay there forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better  
We'll still love each other, forever and always

_**Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses**_  
_**Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses**_  
_**She borrows some rings from the couple next door**_  
_**Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor**_  
_**She looks into his eyes, and she says**_

I get an idea and call for the nursers.

They bring in a vicar and he says all of the boring verses, I borrow some rings from the couple next door,

Everybody's laughing, my tears start falling, as I see my Eddie smiling.

I look into his eyes and I say...

_**I want you forever, forever and always**_  
_**Through the good and the bad and the ugly**_  
_**We'll grow old together, and always remember**_  
_**Whether happy or sad or whatever**_  
_**We'll still love each other, forever and always**_  
_**Forever and always, forever and always**_

"I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever  
We'll still love each other, forever and always  
Forever and always, forever and always"

I say it from my heart and everybody's silent but...

_**She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow**_  
_**His voice is almost too low**_  
_**As he says, I love you forever, forever and always**_  
_**Please just remember even if I'm not there**_  
_**I'll always love you, forever and always **_

As I finish the vows he beeps are getting so slow...

Eddies voice is almost too low as he looks my in the eyes and says

" I love you forever, forever and always  
Please just remember even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you, forever and always..."

**Forever and Always...**

* * *

**I love the song but its so sad :(**

**-xxJustBeingMexx**


End file.
